degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 12
Sail Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to go to Dangerous Island once again. And find some artifacts. Joanna got Lizzy and others to get revenge for her previous elimination which pointed to Queen Heather. Who's the next loser find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Dawn: Oh no! Evil is lurking? Is it Chris? Joanna: Dawn. Why do you talk to animals out of curiousity? Katie: I seen S4 kinda her thing. (The contestants meet outside at the top at Insidious Mountain) Scottie: I climb up here one more time I am suing. Ash: Ditto. Duncan: Where the hell is Chris? Trent: And why is it freezing up here? (Everyone starts shivering) Gwen: (Going to Yazzy) ''Better yet why's it snowing? Yazzy: OMG. Chris: Good morning contestants. Ash: Huh? Bridgette: Is he fucking serious right now? Lizzy: Jesus it's snowing and freezing. Chris: For your first portion of the challenge you must capture a flag and where each of the teams own an ice castle, and must destroy each others castles, either by melting or by snowballs, in order to capture the other team's flag. '''Lizzy: Fuck yes! I love this game!' Xavier: I say we go with the fancy looking one. Duncan: Cool with me. Ash: You may wanna change your thoughts. (Tyler and Yazzy run in with the Villainous Bats flag putting it in the nice looking ice castle) Dawn: Well this one COULD be nice. Courtney: Could? That doesn't sound good. Lizzy: Nobody likes a rhymer. Courtney: Nobody likes your negativity! Lizzy: CAN YOU NOT?! (Lizzy gets hit by a snowball) Lizzy: Jesus fucking......... who threw that at me?! Yazzy and Trent: Whoops. Courtney: GUYS! Our fort! (Ash and Courtney get into a catfight as Ash tries to enter the fort then Joanna tries going in the Villainous Bats fort but falls on Cody as she slips on the ice) Joanna: I hate ice. But don't mind this. Joanna: Ok wow. Now if you'd just let us get the flag. Cody: Uh I would but Joanna.......... Joanna: Oh fuck that. Just kiss me. (Joanna starts kissing Cody) Duncan: Damn she's playin' this game like a violin. Gwen: The flag! Yazzy: Still on it! (Lizzy rips off Alejandro's shirt) Ash: Must resist. Lizzy: Same here. Lindsay: I can't stop looking! Oh wait Scottie. Yazzy: Said the girl who ripped off his shirt. Lizzy: Jesus Christ. Can you not?! (Courtney trips Yazzy landing her in the fort) Yazzy: Smooth bitch. And Alejandro please muchacho. (Yazzy tries for the flag but Alejandro grabs it as well) Yazzy: Whoa........... Trent: Yazzy don't! Alejandro: You want a fight amigo? Vito: Let's rumble! Katie: Oh god. He's back?! (All the guys get in a fight as Xavier sneaks out with the other flag until Gwen and Bridgette pelt him with snowballs) Gwen: Oh no you don't! Xavier: STOP! NOW! (Tyler succesfully throws one at him) Tyler: Sorry. Whoa that was fun! Yazzy: The flag anyone?! Bridgette? Gwen? Cody? Gwen: I'm on it! Gwen: Joanna and Cody were still lip locking and Bridgette's kinda clumsy well anyone is in cold icy weather. (Gwen gets the flag but slips and the flag crashes into the fort) Lizzy: Jesus. What the - - Katie: Our fort! Gwen: Oops! Chris: And with one fort still standing it's the Bats. (The Villainous Bats cheer) Joanna: Again?! Bridgette: Your team won more challenges like candy was being given out for free. Joanna: Somehow Bridgette DID have a point. (Back on the Island) Bridgette: You ok Cody? Cody: Jo kissed me. Gwen: Yeah she did....... that's somethin'. Gwen: I think Cody may be moving on. It's a relief but kinda weird. (Gwen looks at Joanna and the other team) Joanna: So who should we eliminate? Lizzy: It's pretty obvi. Alejandro: I say Dawn. Mike: Why Dawn? Alejandro: Cuz she picked the crappy fort. Lizzy: It's not her fault. Xavier: NOOOOO! We are not eliminating Dawn. Lizzy: Right with you. Duncan: And same for me. Alejandro: Suit yourselves. (Alejandro leaves) Courtney: I say Alejandro gets it. Xavier: Cause his "powers" malfunctioned? Courtney: Yeah. Pretty much. (The elimination ceremony starts as the Dangerous Snakes come in but Katie pulls Mike in a bush) Katie: Uhhh I thought you lost your personalities? Mike: Ok fine. I'm not sure how it happened but they did come back. Not like the last 2 seasons. Katie: Ok I hope. (They join the others) Chris: Another night of losing. How sad. Katie: Shut it! Chris: Touchy. Onto marshmallows. Katie, Mike, Lizzy, Duncan, Joanna, Xavier, Lindsay, Courtney and onto the bottom 2.............. Joanna: Oh now this is not gonna turn out good. ''' '''Lizzy: Who knows? I mean usually in the show Mr and or Mrs Nice guy is in the bottom 2 with their opposite. I mean but who knows? Chris: Alejandro I'm sorry ............... that you have to say bye to Dawn. (Everyone gasps) Dawn: No! YOU! Alejandro: It happened like it happened. Dawn: You're lucky you were exposed back in Season 3. (Dawn gets into a lotus position as birds come and fly her to the dock) Duncan: What the fuck? Lizzy: Jesus. Birds?! Chris: Who will be the next victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts